The present disclosure relates to an OCT signal processing apparatus that processes an OCT signal of a test substance acquired by an OCT device, an OCT signal processing program, and an OCT apparatus.
In the related art, an apparatus that uses an optical coherence tomography (OCT) device is known as an apparatus capable of imaging tomographic images of a test substance (see Patent Document 1). The OCT device splits light emitted from a light source into measurement light and reference light and radiates the split measurement light to a tissue of the test substance. The OCT device combines the measurement light reflected from the tissue and the reference light and acquires an OCT signal of the combined light.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2011-172822
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2010-220772
[Non-Patent Document 1] J. Lee, V. Srinivasan, H. Radhakrishnan, and D. a Boas, “Motion correction for phase-resolved dynamic optical coherence tomography imaging of rodent cerebral cortex.,” Opt. Express, vol. 19, no. 22, pp. 21258 to 70 October 2011